


Maybe Baby?

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Betty finds out she’s pregnant with Archie’s baby
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Betty sat fiddling the test in her hands.  
What was she going to do.

She had just gotten her dream job  
, she worked her way strenuously through school then proved her worth by doing the crappy work at the police department till she was named the head of the FBI of New York State . At 26 almost 27 she was the youngest person to do so. 

There was a knock at the door, she shouldn’t have done this at Pops but she was too afraid to do it at the house, what if Archie saw the evidence somehow. 

“Betty, you’ve been in there a while. Are you okay?” Veronica’s voice rang through the door.

Better nodded quickly discarding the test and wiping her eyes, when did she start crying?

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.” She sniffled  
She stepped out of the bathroom to see Veronica looking at her suspiciously 

“I’m fine” she assured

Veronica nodded, letting the topic go but obviously not believing her.

Once they were seated back in their booth again Veronica started going on about her business in Florida, her Speak easy themed bar had really taken off after high school. She now owned multiple locations and was known as the “Queen of Wall Street” with her money-hungry husband by her side

But Betty’s Mind was racing, racing with everything that lead to this moment. Archie and Veronica had split. Archie went into the military-Veronica to Wall Street.   
She and Jug had split before going their separate ways for school. None returning for 7 years. 

She and Archie worked together to regain his childhood home back. One thing lead to another and with adrenaline high they had not shower sex. Which turned into friends with benefits. That lasted a few month and ended with Archie proposing....this time she said yes. In a 6 month period they went from having not seen each other in 7 years to fwb to fiance's. Shipping the dating stage completely. Why’d they need to date? They already knew each other better than anyone.

They decided to elope a month later

Then took a small cruise honeymoon

And here she was another 6 months later. Almost exactly a year to when the gang all reunited again. 

“B are you even listening to me?” Veronica asked pulling her out of her flashback

Betty looked up “I think I’m gonna be sick” she managed to mumble before dashing off the the bathroom making it to the toilet just in time to vomit

She heard the clicking of Veronica’s heals 

“Betty? Are you okay” she asked as Betty sat back against the stall

Betty shook her haed and nodded toward the garbage can 

Picking up on her cue Veronica walked over and took a look inside “There’s a positive pregnancy test in here.” She stated

Betty nodded

“Oh my God Betty...are you pregnant?” She asked

At her statement Betty threw up again

The ride home with Veronica was silent, Betty cursed agreeing to take the same vehicle earlier that day.

Veronica was probably waiting for details  
But all Betty could do was continue to think about what brought her to this point

Archie had just taken out a loan to start his own record studio  
Betty had just started her dream job as a FBI director, the youngest in New York history

They had just bought a house on the edge of town

They’d only been married 6 months 

What were they going to do?   
More importantly how would she tell Archie?


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was finishing up spreading the last cupcake with frosting when the front door opened

She knew it was Archie

She also knew he was sneaking up behind her

Within seconds she felt his arms wrap around her

“Hey” she smiled not bothering to look at him as he swayed them back and forth

“Hey yourself” he leaned down, finally both of them making eye contact before he pecked her lips

He released her and moved standing beside her “oh Frosting! “ his eyes lit up as he took the spreading spatula and licked a large bit of frosting off

“Arch! Not until after dinner!” She playfully scolded as she swatted his chest 

He chuckled taking a large amount onto his finger “Betty this is delicious, did you make it? Here try some” quickly he swiped her cheek

“Archie” she squealed

He laughed “Oh whoops I missed your mouth, here let me get that for you” he licked her cheek

Betty laughed “Ew Arch!”

With that he picked her up setting her on the counter “Give me a proper kiss”

She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, he smiled into the kiss

Later they sat across from each other eating dinner  
Their new home was finally becoming theirs both enjoying adding their own touches based on interests and also making decisions together on how things should look. It was a lot like their childhood homes. Good neighborhood m, 4 bedrooms,3 Baths. Specious kitchen and living room along with another large too downstairs Archie has been using as a gym. The garage was large enough for 2 cars and lots of storage.  
Betty couldn’t help but think about how soon they’d have to change either one of their recently decorated guest bedrooms or office room into a nursery. How Archie’s precious gym might turn into a playroom and how their large grave might be stuffed with strollers and other baby gear

“How was work?” She asked taking a bite of her soup

Archie nodded “It was good, I had a phone meeting with Paramount they’re interested in one of my pop acts.”

Betty smiled “That’s great”

“What about you? How was lunch with Roni” he asked biting his soup

She nodded “Good, she’s good. Speakeasy is thriving.” How would she tell him “Remember I have work tonight “  
She put it off

“I know, an empty bed sounds like torture BUT- the police department needs the best CSI agent there is Huh” he smirked   
She fought a blush, even after all these years he still said things that made her blush and he still looked at her as if she were the most perfect thing he’d ever laid his eyes on

Betty was washing the dishes when she felt Archie wrap his arms around her. Fresh out of the shower, he was shirtless and smelt of Ole Spice.  
“Put the dishes down and nobody gets hurt” he whispered in her ear as he began to kiss her neck, the tips of his wet hair tickling her jaw

“Arch I have to wash the dishes” she smiled

Archie smiled against her skin “But I missed you” he whined kissing her neck again nipping lightly

“You see me everyday” she teased

Archie shook his head “I miss you” he emphasized ‘miss’ as he squeezed her tighter

“I need to do the dishes, it’d be dirty to leave them”

Archie smiled “I know something else dirty we can do” 

With that he started kissing a particularly sensitive spot on her neck sucking lightly   
Betty shuddered “Well I guess I can do the dishes later”

At lightning speed Archie scooped her up caring her to the bedroom

Later they lay panting, catching their breath

“I love you” Archie smiled   
Betty looked into his big brown eyes- the ones that had always melted her. Maybe the baby would have his eyes,”Archie I’m pregnant “

He chuckled “Betts I don’t think it works that fast.” He pulled her closer to him to cuddle

She shook her head “No Arch-I took a test this morning and.....I -I’m having a baby”

He was silent

“Archie say something” she said worriedly   
Then his dropped jaw turned into a smile 

“Im going to be a daddy?” His voice sounding astonished

Betty nodded

Archie rolled so he was hovering over her “And you’re going to be a mommy?”

Betty shrugged “You aren’t mad?”

Archie furrowed his eyebrows “Mad? Why would I be mad”

Betty bit her lip “It just wasn’t planned and isn’t the best timing I guess “

Archie shook his head “Betty ever since I lost my dad I dreamed about the day I would become a dad and be able to be even close to type of father he was. And I can’t think of anyone better fit to be my child’s mother than you” he framed her face before leaning down and kissing her lips

“We’re having a baby” she smiled kissing him again

Archie grinned back “We’re having a baby” he leaned down kissing her again


	3. Chapter 3

Betty lay back in the medical bed . It’s was 2 weeks after she had told Archie and the first appointment. 

Archie of course sat beside her holding one of her hands in both of his. They watched as the doctor waved the wand on her from below. They both were nervous and excited at the same time.

“Uh everything alright there Doc?” Archie finally asked 

The doctor looked up at them. “Just one more second and- “ he punched some numbers on the keyboard an image on the screen “See that.” He pointed the curser to what looked like a shape that looked almost like a tadpole “That’s your baby”  
Betty looked over at Archie. A smile plastered on his face a mile wide 

“Bets look it’s our baby’s head!” He pointed at the circular part of the shape on the screen

Dr.Flynn let out a hearty chuckle “Yes you would be correct “There’s a heartbeat- wanna hear?”

Of course the two nodded and watched Dr.Flynn once again typed on the computer 

The sound of thumping filled the room. Tears welling up in both Betty and Archie’s eyes “Archie, it’s all so real. “There’s a baby inside of me.”

He leaned down kissing her lips “I love you”

She smiled “I love you too”

“ Everything looks great, based on the measurements I’d say you're 8 weeks. I’ll send all info up to my nurse at the desk where you can schedule your next appointment and get the pictures from the ultrasound “ he explained 

The Andrews couple nodded, still wrapped in bliss

They returned home, Betty immediately placing the ultrasound photos in the baby book they had bought just before their appointment” So according to the docs estimated due date we made our little one around the time we moved into the house”

Archie laughed stepping up beside her “Well that’s not exactly surprising.....we kinda did it all around”

Betty laughed “Yeah well the house needed to broken in ya know”

Archie smirked wrapping his arms around her “Shower is still my favorite place though” he said cheekily, kissing her temple 

Betty leaned into him, relaxing in his hold. They stayed like that for a moment, Archie slowly swaying them back and forth   
“Now that you mention it, I could go for a shower now” she smirked

Catching her hint Archie grinned “ Me too, I’ll race ya”

Later they’re in their bed, wrapped in each others embrace. They've been in the same position for an hour and her hair is half dry while his is completely. She's wrapped in her plush blush pink robe. He's in his matching grey one. They were a gift from Toni at her bridal shower which Vernica insisted on throwing a mere 3 days before they eloped

“Wanna get take out for dinner?” Archie inquired

Betty nods “ I'm too tired to cook”

Archie turned his head and kissing the crook of her neck before resting his chin on top of her head “Well you've had a busy day”

She smiles, tracing random shapes on his palm using her fingertips “When do you think we should tell everyone? I mean the only person who knows is Veronica and it wasn't intentional. But she swears she'll keep it quiet.”

Archie shrugs “It’s your body, when do YOU want people to know what’s growing inside it?” He tickled her sides

Betty laughed, stopping before she spoke “I was thinking after the first trimester. Keep it to ourselves and just enjoy the excitement together for a while. Plus by then the risk of miscarriage gors down.” 

Archie nodded “sounds like a good plan Betts, so in a month we will let everyone know the amazing news-Archie and Betty are having a baby.”

She shifted herself leaning into him more “We should probably be ordering food soon. Both of us have work early “ Betty sighed

Archie nodded “I could go for some Chinese....you?”

Betty shrugged “Yeah I could go for chicken lo mein “

He nodded “Alright then it’s settled I’ll order now” he grinned pulling out his phone

The next morning Archie walks in on Betty standing in front of the mirror without her shirt on “I wonder when I’ll start showing” she says examing herself from the side “ I mean what if by 12 weeks it's obvious” she turned to look at her husband who was buttoning his work shirt 

Archie shrugged “Let them think what they want. Til we say it there's nothing they can make official”

She smiled, slipping on her black shirt then her work jacket. 

“I’ll probably end up having to change my work set up once I get further along” she noted

Archie laughed “Yeah, can't have you kicking bad guy ass with a big basket ball belly huh?” he pecked her lips “Although I don't doubt that you totally could” he points

Betty smiled and pecked his lips again “Its weird thinking at one point my stomach will be like that isn’t it?” She sighed “I better get going I have case meetings all morning and you know how I like having everything in order” 

He nodded “Me too I have a client coming in , in about an hour”with that they shared one more kiss before going their separate ways 

Betty had to stop on her way to work at a local gas station. Morning sickness taking over. 

She exited the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of decaffeinated iced tea from the fridge hoping it would help her nausea.

She turned from the fridge her face almost running into someone. Her hands instinctivly going to her non existent belly.  
She took a quick step back and looked up 

Jughead  
She removed her hands feeling no danger 

“Betty hey how's work life treating ya?” he asked 

She shrugged “Ya know, good. You?”

He smiled “Life of a written requires stronger caffeine than Pops coffee” he held up an energy drink

She smiled “All nighter I take it?”

“Yup” he looked down noticing her drink of choice “Decaf?”

Betty looked down at her drink “Ugh yeah I -I’m trying to cut back.”

He looked at her for a moment, she prayed this small hint wouldn’t give away the secret

“Is Archie cutting back too?” He asked quizativly

Quickly she nodded “Yes both of us are. Archie actually came up with the idea. Something with his abs”

Jughead chuckled “Like he needs more abs”

Betty smiled “ Right? Listen I hate to cut the conversation off but if I don’t leave now I’ll be late for work.” she was telling the truth 

Jughead nodded “Of course, I’ll catch you and the hubby later?”

Betty nodded “Always Jug. I’ll see you around.” She confirmed before paying for her drink and leaving

As soon as she was seated in her car she called Archie

He picked up after 2 rings “Hello?”

“If Jug calls, you have given up caffeine. It was your idea cause you want more abs” she said immediately 

He chuckled “What?” 

Betty nodded, keeping her eyes on the road “Long story short, I ran into him at the gas station. He asked why I was getting decaf tea. I needed an excuse”

She could practically feel Archie’s grin that he definitely had on his face “You got it Betts”


End file.
